SLUT
by MistiFawn
Summary: Bella broke up with her boyfriend who still wants her,has cute neighbor that stalks her, and a her best friend's sexy emo cousin she wants pays no attention to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Yup that's all I have to say about that other then I don't own Edward, Bella, or any other Twilight crew. I do own some characters that are coming up soon, but sadly mine aren't as hot as Edward lmao… I don't think they are.

CHAPTER ONE  
Mike

"Are you shittin me?"

"Nope," I popped my gum rolling my eyes, uninterested in what compliant was coming out his mouth.

"B-but we have chemistry and all the good times, WE BELONG TOGETHER!" his lips trembled_. Oh come on! _

This was our fourth break up in a years worth of time, I'm sick of his sad act he puts on every time I call us off. It's pathetic.

"Mike when will you realize that this, us, will never work? I'm sorry," _not_, "but its time we find other people." He finally just nodded making his hood fall from his head his blond hair wildly stood up, as he stared at me with his sad blue eyes. I will admit that he was cute, but I knew that Jessica on of the most whoreish girl I have ever known is going after him, plus I just don't feel anything for him.

"Bye Bella," he waved, I forced a smile and awkwardly waved back.

I turned to walk out of the schools disserted parking lot, and to the entrance to meet up with Alice my best friend. I cursed as I stumbled on my heels. _Stupid Alice. _

I was greeted by a burst of warmth, loud talking, and laugher though out the school as I opened the main red doors leading to the lunchroom. _I hate my life_.

"BELLAAAA!" I heard my beast friend sing from across the school cafeteria. I blushed tomato red as people looked in my direction.

I was known as the school's bitch I guess you can say. Braking up with Mike, first, second, third, fourth, and now fifth time just earns you the title of a slut. Not cool.

I walked across the large room people glaring and whispering in my direction. I was not the preppy bitch kind, even if I was strapped down and forced to ware heels today, at least they were a cool black and red, not bright pink and purple. Eh ewe. Today I went with my black skinny jeans with red stitches down the pant legs, my awesomeness black shirt that had fangs on it that read _FangBanger_. My hair layered; bark brown and bit of red at the ends and the short cropped part of my hair on the top of my head. I slightly teased it, not so much considering I was running lat this morning and need to get here early enough to brake up with Mike. I pretty much looked how I always do black hoodie and all, well except for the fucking heels.

"Hey Alice!" I smiled.

"Did you do it?" she asked looking at me hopeful and I laughed and nodded. She jumped up and down clapping, how she can jump that high in those designer heels I'll never know. "That's great! So now that it's official that you are single and hopefully staying that way until I find you a good guy," she stated and I rolled my eyes. "We need to go shopping!" she squealed and I just stared at her. She was kidding, right?

"Alice I broke up with a guy, I didn't burn my clothes. I'm fine with the stuff I'm wearing now," I assured she looked at me and frowned.

"But you look like you got attacked by Hot Topic, and the store won." She grumbled making me laugh.

"To me that is a compliment," I smiled widely and patted her head.

"Hey you're going to ruin my hair," she faked horror spiking her black hair more and straitening her tang top and skirt out. I looked at her expressionless before we both exploded with laughter.

"As long as you're not getting growdie lip piercings or anything your good," I rolled my eyes.

"I wish, Charlie would kill me."

"Ew you want one of those things?!" she looked at me horrified.

"Of cores I do," I smiled, "they're awesome!"

"This is why I never get you," she shook her head. Just then a loud screech of the bell rang though out the school, making us groan gathering out stuff off the table.

"Time for hell," I stated. She giggled, waved, and headed in the other direction.

It might be after summer break in Forks High School, and people are saying how many different things they did over break. But one thing hadn't changed, I was late.

**You like? Yes, no? Leave a review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha-ha I'm back! So I went to DC! It was fucking hottttt! Any who I brought my laptop but had barely anytime to type, but I did. Also have anyone you got a stupid bash by a person named "thebasher"? I was like wtf? It was a bit rude, and I went on it profile and it had _nothing_. So I sent him/her a PM saying many colorful things… stupid ass had it coming to him/her. I just wanted him/her to stop cuzI mean come on! What the fuck? He/she needs to get a life! You get an ff profile to write or read and review things you like. NOT to just go around and bash everything! Well that what I think on that matter. I know I'm not the best writer, I think I'm kind on the suck side, but I want to get better, and I do what I do because it makes me happy :)  
Any one watch My Sisters Keeper? I cried, and cried, and cried. lol BUT I then watched Transformers and laughed my ass off. so tiss all good.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO  
Conner

I made no effort to hurry to class, I know what happens if I do. I would run, hopping to not miss anything, trip on Alice's high heels, and break a bone. Simple as that. So I _slowly_ strolled down the empty halls making my way past each door and locker before I reached my first class's door that had a large **6 **hanging over it. _Ugh…History._  
Opening the door was the worst part of being late; first you have to take deep breath balance all your crap you have in your hands (if you have a little amount of supplies) or else all your stuff will fall out of your hands, and that would lead to teacher opening door, hitting your face. I learned _that _the hard way…  
So I came up with a solution for this, I set my bag on the floor and _then_ open it.  
The second part is the most embarrassing, opening it and going in. No matter how interesting the conversation they were having _before_ I interrupted quietly, they _always_ stop, look, and just keep staring like you have committed thousand murders, and they saw you on a 48 Hours Mystery over summer break.

"Nice to see you Miss. Swan, I see nothing changed over break," he commented making me roll my eyes. No matter if I'm new in the class, all the teachers in Forks district knows who I am. It's kind of creepy if you ask me.

"Nice of you to notice," I snorted and made my way to the last empty chair.

"Would anyone like to tell Miss. Isabella what we were going over before she intruded?" he asked, several students raised their hands. "Yes, Miss…. Stanley is it?

"Yes, Jessica Stanley," The bitchy burnet confirmed. I sunk in my seat, not wanting to hear anything that was aboutto come out of her bitch mouth.

"Okay, good. So what were we disusing?" he asked and walked to his chair to sit down. His chair was by the window, making his bald head shine in my face as he sat. Eh, stupid grandpa clothes wearing teacher.

"Well," she started in her annoying high pitched voice. "We were just going over dress code rules," she stated happily; I snickered making her glared my way. "Do you have a problem, slut?" she sneered and I sat up a bit more in my seat. _This should to be interesting._

"No I was just thinking… you're going to go over dress code rules? But you clearly didn't get it get though your own head yet, considering the shit you're wearing right now." I smirked, her face turned red in anger.

"Shut up look what you're wearing you- you- EMOFREAK!" she looked proud that she could come up with a name, smiling down at me.

"Bitch" I stood up.

"Freak"

"Wanna bee"

"Eh... ehh," She stumbled

"Whore" I smirked she gave me another death glare along with the teacher.

"SLUT!"

"That's enough! Stanley, Swan to the office!" I harshly grabbled my bags from my desk, pushed past Jessica, making her stumbled down to her seat, and strode out the door.

_What a great first day… not._

"You did _what?_" Alice asked in amazement as we sat down with our trys of food at our table in the lunch room.

"Got sent to the office on the first day, for calling Stanley a whore," I snickered.

"Nice one! You didnt get detention did you? Because if you did I'm going to be _soo _mad my cousin is moving in tonight! And you need to meet him!" she jumped in her seat excitedly, I grinned.

"Nope. Not this time, just a warning," I stated happily.

"Good,"

"Yeah, thank god." I sighed, Alice squealed and I knew who was coming, Jasper.

Jasper is her boyfriend hey have been going out for like ever, even if he is a complete jock he is pretty cool and he made Alice happy which made him good on my list. I turned to see her run up to him and give him the long kiss in history making me want to gag. At least she has good taste in jocks. He wasn't one of those muscled freaks just well built, had gold blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was cute, but definitely not my type. They came and sat down, Alice sitting on his lap though there was a perfectly good chair right next to him, must be a boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

"Hey Bella," he greeted I smiled and nodded his way.

They started to kiss, I shoved amount of food that shouldn't be possible to fit in your mouth, in mine, trying to get rid and distract me of the picture that was happening next to me. They both looked over to me seeing my disused face and laughed.

"What's up?" I asked Jasper once I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Nothing much," he smiled and leaned his head on Alice's back.

"So guess what happened?!" Alice asked Jasper excitedly

"What?"

"Bella got sent to the office for calling Jessica a whore!" she giggled and he looked over at me smiling shaking his head.

"No way really? Bella never get into trouble!" he said sarcastically.

"Go suck one," I mumble and they both laughed.

"Sorry I had to say it," Jasper chuckled and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Excuse me?" I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind me, making me chock on my apple juice I had currently slurped from its little box.

I turned around still profusely coughing on my apple juice, only to cough some more. He was… handsome I guess was the best way to describe him. His hair dirty blond a mess, you could see he was a jock, but still cute, his dark blue ocean like piercing eyes swam with happiness. He looked about same height has Jasper a bit more in shape, but not too much, and super white teeth shining.

"Sorry I didn't make you choke, I'm Conner I just moved across from you, in the little blue house." He explained and I nodded, remembering seeing the **For Sale** sign being removed.  
"I just wanted to introduce myself, I dint get a chance to this morning. Well I tried, but you were… erg talking to yourself and looked in a big rush, I didn't want to bother you." He sheepishly smiled, he had a cute smile. My face turned red, remembering loudly speaking to myself about the whole ordeal; sadly I do this a lot it's some weird twisted way to calm myself I guess.

"Oh! Um, hi. I'm Bella," I stuck my hand out awkwardly, he looked at it with a cheesy smile but took and shacking it before letting it go slowly anyway.

"Yeah, I know," he assured.

"Okay, I guess."

_Queue awkward silence_

"Do you want to sit?" I asked, trying to be nice, I could of swear I seen his eyes twinkle as he nodded his head yes.

I could see Alice tense up beside me and I trued and gave her a questioning gaze, but she was to busy eyeing Conner like some kind of insect that needed to be exterminated. I looked over to Jasper who also had a confused look on his face looking at Alice.

"You okay Alice?" I asked and she jumped and turned to me blinking.

"What?"

"Are you okay, you look like you just discovered where the secret treasure is and going to kill the next person who steps nears it? That or you realized you know the person who stool those one high heels you wanted and you're plotting their murder." I laughed at her face, she frowned farther.

"HEY I deserved those shoes, I should have gotten them!" she complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude you attacked the chick! She was probably on a clam Sunday stroll and wanted to get new shoes, and then you jumped and attacked her!" Jasper looked the other way trying to cover his laughter; I didn't bother as I held my stomach from laughing pains.

"Shut up I asked her nicely, she wouldn't gimmie them," she humped.

"It's okay sweety, we all know," Jasper rubbed her back soothingly.

"Wow," Conner chuckled from beside me and Alice went back into her stiff mode.

"Um me and Alice are going to go… to class," Jasper said slowly walking away with Alice I could see him whispering to her.

"I don't think you friend, Al-Alice?" I nodded, "likes me," he said awkwardly and I shook my head

"Nah, it takes her a while to like a person," I lied.

"Oh well I hope she gets to like me soon, I would like to hang out with you guys some time," he smiled and I forced a smile still worried about Alice.

"Um I think I should head to class, hate to be late again," I joked and he nodded.

"Well, um, bye," I waved.

"See you around neighbor!" he waved back.

I walked away with a weird feeling with in my stomach, he was cute… but something tells me that I think every guy is _cute_. While other girls are drooling and running after them like they are some kind of god. I guess I'm too much of a picky person to just emir what I have in front of me, but Alice didn't seem all that awed either. Then again by the way she was looking at him it seemed more like he was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Well I don't see the problem, it wasn't that he was a jock, that can't be a turn off like it is to me, since her boyfriend is one, and that just wouldn't make any since. But I'm going to save myself for my own Emo God, sounds cheesy like some princess waiting for her prince charming but to tell you the truth… I never thought prince "charming" in the fairy tales was all that attractive. They all looked the same, same clothing and everything, that's no fun.

I walked into 5th in a daze not caring the stares I got from other people around me. I sat in the back corner, hood slipped on, and sunk in my seat…

"ISABELLA!" I jumped awake to be greeted with my fellow class mate's eyes on me, smirking or glaring. "Thank you for joining us," Mrs. Dyett said sarcastically and I wanted to introduce her to my fist, but I kept the rage in.

"Would you like to explain why you are useing my class time to nap?" I wanted to say no fuck off, but I smiled and thought of somthing else.

"I know this stuff _so_ well, I just get tired hearing it over and over," I explained and she shot me a are-you-fucking-with-me? Look. I just smiled and she crossed her arms now intrigued on the new conversation.

"So you wouldn't mind telling me any of this?" she asked pionting the rule book and I paused opening my mouth and explained.

"Well you see between me and my sister we know everything," I said matter of fact; she was still giving me that stare.

"Then what's the answer to the question Miss. Pala was asking?"

"Oh that's easy! My sister knows that one," I assured hearing a few giggles and snickers.

And just like that I was back to the office once _again_.

"Miss. Swan so nice to see you once again," Mr. Keel smiled.

"Ditto," I grunted sliding back in my chair.

"Well… would like to tell me why we are visiting on this lovely day, again?" I sneered at him, he was one of those boring "prince charming" though he wasn't charming at all an had the great looks weren't on his side. He just wore the same clothing ALL THE TIME and made people (like my mother) swoon over. Eh ew. Stupid suit wearing jerk.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, he shook his head

"Well I wasn't paying attention," I started and he just stared, "and I guess I fell asleep," he smiled.

"There we go, how about you keep your little day time naps for the weekends?" he suggested.

"Whatever, can I go back?" he nodded and I was free again.

"I hope this is our last visit for today Miss. Swan,"

"Don't give your hopes up,"

I rolled my eyes as I walked only hearing his loud laughter.

"Stupid prick," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you ready?" Alice squealed excitedly and I laughed.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to party!" she screamed making others around us look around the parking lot.

"Um party?"

"No I'm just joking… but a party would be fun, oo maybe I coul-" I cut her off.

"Or you can tell me what I need to be ready for _before _you plan the party of the year," I smiled as she started to jump again.

"To meet my cousin of cores, did you _already _forget?"

"Oh ya, your cousin is moving in, hm, cool," I shrugged, she frowned.

"Come on you got to be a bit more exited then _that_," she whined.

"Why"

"_Because_ silly you guys are going to fall in love and make a million babies!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," she made a pop at the P.

"Whatever you say Alice, yes I'm looking forward to make babies with your cousin." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the billionth time today and jumped into my truck.

"So you have to come to my house for dinner, wear something… like you," she said and I laughed.

"Like me?"

"Yeah like a gothic black dress, oh or I can-"

"Okay Alice, will do, bye!" I shut my car door and started the engine leaving before she explodes with ideas on clothing alone.

Before i had time to get out of the parking lot my cell phone rang in my bag; I carefully pulled it out so I don't wreak my car. I looked down at the new text.

**Leave your hair down!  
-A**

I groaned _Alice_.

_THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT._

**Yup and that's where I leave you guys hanging lol but on the bright side… EDWARD IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Lol  
Reviews make me smile:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**He-he I WASSS going to write some of my book but then the pic of Edward came back up in my mind and clicked to write this instead ha-ha**

Chapter 3  
Edward

I pulled up to the side of my house where I normally parked my ugly red truck; Charlie (my dad) was agents letting me get it repainted to make it look more awesome. I don't know _why,_ it wouldn't ruin it, if anything It would make it better, I _know _repainting would make it look better, this made me annoyed with him to no end.

I climbed out of the truck, grabbing my _Nightmare before Christmas _bag, throwing it over my shoulder and slammed the rusty door shut. I swamped my way through the soggy mud and grass to the porch before it started fucking raining again. I always hated the forks weather, wet, rain, green; none of those three words were appealing to me. And that's all that Forks is so… a.k.a Forks in general isn't appealing to me, at all.  
That's not all I hate about Forks, I hate the people and gossip, though the gossip was mostly true since this town is so small if one person knows the truth then _everyone_ is bound to find out. For example, I know my reputation here is in the gutter considering the fact that everyone knows about my mother cheating on my dad, and my dad still letting her stay here even if she tried to take me away and still sleeps around with anyone she can get her hand on to. Oh and did I forget the fact that my charilie is the chief of police so if there is an awesome party and he arrest someone for "reckless" behavior then everyone at school is pointing and looking at me like I personally put the handcuffs on them.  
I will admit I had like no friends except for Alice and Jasper, and I still dunno why they like to hang around me they have the looks and attitude to fit in anywhere in the school, but they sacrifice it all to hang around me. I was a loner compared to most people in this town, guys asked me out, only because according to the "hot list" Taylor made and threw out everywhere I was number one for "nice rack". He was such a perv Alice had to stop me from grabbing a crowbar and hitting him.

"Hello," I called, no one answered.

Of cores I would have the house to myself, it a week night- mom is out finding her next victim, and dad is staying at the station "working".

I thew my bag in the hall closet along with Alice's stupid shoes, relived to feel flat on the grown again, and walked on ward up stairs to my bedroom. Passing the pictures in the hall I rolled my eyes, my dad always tried to make it seem like it was a normal house, I don't know why, maybe to it a "family environment". _Family my ass_.  
The pictures were for us, before my mother became a slut. One of us on vacation to Arizona, others of us on random holidays, I hated them because the whole town including me knew what they symbolized, a lie.

I approached my door, I loved it, it stuck out more than the other lame black ones, only because I spray painted it- which I suggest you ask before doing so you don't get in as much shit as it did- in black letters said, **DO NOT ENTER!!!** I turned the door know letting ,myself in to my poster wall filled room and looked straight to the clock that sat on my night stand to check the time. 3:45 the little clock shined from across the room, showing that I had plenty of time before I had to make my appearance at Alice's place.

I walked back out of my room and down starts to the laundry room, if there was anything else we need to repaint it would be the house. The walls all white accept my mom's yellow cabinets, she was drunk and kept saying sunlight, don't ask me. I entered the next room and walked straight to the dryer, knowing that they would have got as far as to wash them and dry them, they just hated folding them. I grabbed already dry towel and walked and when back up stairs towards the bathroom.  
I strips from my cloths and jumped into the shower quickly doing my daily routine, washing, shaving, rinsing. I climbed out of the shower after turning it off, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around me, and walked out of the now mist filled room.  
I fallowed Alice's instructions on my clothing, dressing like me, which is what I was going to do before she told me to but having her off my back about my clothing style made it easier. I picked out my black and red skinny jeans with my black _My Chemical Romance _T-shirt, slipping my black converse on. I walk back out of my room once again and into the bathroom, no longer misty **(he-he my name) **from my shower, and grabbed my brush and plugged in my straighter and blow-dryer.  
I ran the brush threw my hair many times before I knew it was no longer tangled and open the small gore grabbing my make up pouch and gabbing out my black cream eyeliner **(I love that stuff:) **and applied it round my eyes, making them how I liked them the most, all black. Afterwards I grabbed the blow dryer and turned it on full blast, making my hair dry fast, I then clutched my straighter and flattened my long bottom layers leaving my top layers still un-straitened. Opening the mirror cabinet up I stretched through median and random bottles until I sound my hair jell and grabbed it out, closing the cabinet shut again. I put a right amount of jell in my hands and rubbed them together before working it threw the part I hadn't straitened and made it a "wild mess" but the awesome kind. I looked at myself in the mirror once more before I knew I was ready to go, looking at the small clock in the corner of the bathroom, I smiled in satisfaction and headed out, grabbing my truck keys on the way.

The drive was fast getting a text form Alice half way, telling me hurry and that Edward had arrived. I pulled up to their mansion soon after, smiling at the home made sign Esme (Alice's mom had put up across the top of the stair on the porch) it read: _**welcome to your new home Edward!**_ In big pink letters, I rolled my eyes at the pick knowing it was Alice's idea to make it pink.

"BELLLAAAA, YOU'RE HERE! FINALLY!" Alice half sang and half yelled from the porch and ran over to me.

"Im glad to see you're to Alice," I laughed, she smiled and looked me up and down.

"I approve, nice eyes," she commented and I looked at her flabbergasted.

"Did you just make a _nice_ comment my make up?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that what friends do make nice comments to other fiends." She sniffed.

I looked at her, she looked back.

"Yes, but not friend whom are obsessed with preppy fashion and freak out on their best friends for wearing as much black as I do." I pointed out and she frowned.

"Okay you caught me," she laughed, "I just think _Edward_ will like it," she winked and started off skipping to the house. I stood, now feeling weird about meeting this Edward she has been nonstop talking about.

"Come on Bella I want you to meet someone!" she sang again and I trudged my way to the house.

"I'm coming," I grumbled

"Whoa don't be so exited!" she laughed sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

I walked inside to be greeted by the fresh smell of food, and Jasper yelling with Carlisle (Alice's dad) at the TV.

I looked at them and laughed, football no wander. Alice dad didn't look a day over twenty, blond hair, athletic body one of those award winner smiles. He's one of the best doctors in Forks, making them unreliably rich, which is why Alice can afford all her high heels and her closets full of designer clothes.

"Hey Bella," both of the men greeted from the couch, though their eyes were still glued on the moving screen.

"Hi,"

"I would ask you how your day been bu- NO, GO TO THE END ZONE DUMBASS!!!" he hollered along with Jaspers loud complains and they both started up a cussing storm at the TV at the other team.

"Boys settle down the neighbors will think we live in a mad house," Esme laughed as she walked into the room.

"Oh hi Bella sweaty," she smiled and walked over to me giving me a warm hug. Along with Carlisle, Esme was extremely pretty; she had a pretty body form and long brown hair, warm smile.

"Hi, Esme how have you been?" I asked, she smiled and looked me up and down like her daughter had and smiled even bigger. What is with the Cullen girls and clothing today?

"Great, I'm so very happy Edward wants to live with us, I'm sure you two will hit it off," she giggled like a little girl and I sighed.

"What is with you and your daughter?" I asked and shook my head, her and Alice laughed.

"Nothing dear, would you like something to drink?" she asked I declined nicely.

"Mom where is-"

"Edward is in his room," she said and Alice quickly skipped around into the entrance of the kitchen where I knew the stairs are so she can go get the man of the day.

"So what is with Alice getting all exited for me to meet Edward?" I asked Carlisle as I sat on the chair closest to him, where him and Jasper were seated on the couch.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing, I don't know half the things that go around my wife head let along my daughters," he laughed.

_Well thanks for the help,_ I though sarcastically, and got up from my spot.

"Bella!" Alice called walking back from the kitchen, I looked beside Alice and then I seen him, making me almost melt and fall to the floor.

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, his hair was flattened strait in front of one of his eyes, the back sexily suck up in a mess of spikes, it was a interesting shade of bronze, mixed with dyed in black streaks. My eyes traveled to his eyes that were a seductive dark green, framed by an insane amount of black eyeliner, which if possible made me want him more. Next my eyes hit to his lips where I could see the two black/silver hoops of his sexy snake bites, making me jealous but also envied the lips them self. He wore an unzipped back hoodie, over a _tight_ red Underoath shirt. If all that wasn't enough to course a heart attack, his black skinny jeans were, I have never seen a guy where them in life until now, and I defiantly liked what I saw. After my eyes hit his black converse I trailed back up his god-like body back to his face.

_Emo god_

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is my best friend Bella," Alice introduced, shaking me out of my haze.

"Um, erg, h-hi," I shuddered out, cursing myself for even trying to talk.

His lips turned up into the sexiest smirk and he nodded to me, but did the thing that I wanted least, turned away and back into the kitchen. My eyes betrayed my warning mind, and looked straight down his back traveling to lower half. Suddenly I was on the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Alice asked, I blushed getting up quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I assured; she looked at me and laughed.

I laughed along with her, only to make myself feel better.

"So… what do you think about Edward?" she asked and my legs felt weak again.

"Um, he seems… nice," I croaked out, she smiled knowingly.

"If I didn't know anything, I would say that you just checked him out, _and_ nearly fainted looking at his ass," she laughed, and before I could comprehend enough to open my mouth she skipped out of the room, leaving me there to deal with the sinful pictures of me and her cousin playing through my mind.

Dinner came quickly, my mind wired and exited to see him again.

"Come on Bella!" Alice called and grabbed my hand leading me to the table.

We walked up to the table and sat down right as he walked in, my eyes went straight to his face, blushing once I saw he was looking at me.

"Edward your spot is there!" Alice called pointing to the seat directly across from me; my head snapped over to her, she smiled evilly at me.

Esme and Carlisle at the end of the table, Jasper across from Alice, whom was sitting next to me.

"So Edward, you ready for school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked starting up the conversation awkwardly.

Edward looked at me, drowned me in his dark sexy green eyes, and then looked to Carlisle.

"Yes," he answered shortly, and I almost groaned aloud hearing his smooth velvet voice.

He looked back at me, and that sexy smirk was back.

The table soon was filled with everyone voices, expect mine and Edward's we sat there, me taking quite glances up at him every second. I was in the middle of eating a piece of pie with whiped cream, Edward eating the same thing when I almost choked at died as I glanced up at Edward. His fingure had gotten whipped cream on his figure, his tongue flicked out of his mouth to wipe it from his finger when I spotted a flash of silver, his tongue licked again only slowly getting the rest of the whipped cream off showing off the little ball ring in the middle of his tongue. Image flashed in my mind of getting to make out of with his feeling his ring slip-

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out of my daze.

"Erg, ugh, what?" I blushed, hearing my voice suddenly huskier, her eyebrows rose, she smirked.

"Oh noting, just wanting if you wanted more _whipped cream_," she laughed.

"No thank you," I mumbled and looked back down.

"What about you Edward?" she asked.

"Yes please,"

_God hates me_

**What do you think? Tell me please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe soooo EVERY comment I got all said the same thing… well not the exact same thing but they all made me VERYYYYYYYY happy but this was the top two that made me laugh and smile!**

_**Winner one**_**: ****TONGUE RING! (Yeah, its a weird fetish/obsession of mine...) Holy ** he is so ** hot. I'm freaking out over hear. That is the hottest thing ever. I can't get over the ** tongue ring. Gah. I WANT him. So damn hot. ** ** ** ** **. Thats like all I can think to say. F U C K. Hot. Damn. MORE MORE MORE. Dude, you need to have his point of veiw on seeing Bella. lease please please?!  
You should have a freaking warning above the chapter. It should say 'WARNING: You WILL need a bucket for when you drool at Edwards ** hottness.' I mean holy ** dude.  
Okay, I'm done saying **.**

**By: TeddyBear8P, HEHE thank you Stevie.**

_**Winner two**_**: ****im all tingly right now u right so well its not even funny, except for my reaction please please please im begging you update asap i really want more emo Edward**

**By: UltraViolet21, I know I already thanked you but again thanks!**

**So im going to show my two faoret reviews every chapter so u should write an component, or something funny or awesome so you can win! Hehe  
WARNING: THERE WILL BE MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANSWERS LATER!**

Chapter 4  
Bella  
E's pov

I sped down the long roads to my new home cursing myself for letting this happen, letting her get to me. I watched ad I drove by the endless amount of trees, ever ending green surrounded me, wet, rain, green, everything I could hate about a place, and I was moving in the middle of it. I had in the past years adapted to the city, bright lights, warmth, this would be a change for me, my parents agreed without even thinking twice about their only child moving thousands of miles away from them. No bother now, I would soon be living with my bubbly cousin and loving aunt and uncle, whom I secretly loved more than my parents, it was hard not to.

I pulled up to the all so familiar mansion that I used to visit one a year before my mother and father decided they would much rather spend their money on vacations from them selfs. I looked around surprised not to see Alice jumping around, and breathed in the cold air of my new small town.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice screeched from the door way, adamantly jumping over to me like I know she would.

"Hey," I greeted, I was never much of a talker, I kept to myself, why burden others with my opinions and problems? It never made since too.

"I'm so exited for you to be here finally, I have someone for you to meet later, do you like mine and Esme's sign? Ohmygosh this is the best right? You have to meet Jasper!" I she babbled most of the way into the house and pulled my toward the living room where everyone was currently standing.

"Edward ive missed you so very much, how have you been?" Esme said first squealing and wrapping me in her arms.

"Fine," I answered shortly.

"That's good," she smiled, I just nodded.

"Edward this is Japer," Alice smiled at the tall blond haired man standing next to her, whom I assumed was her current boyfriend, I nodded to him, he did the same back. I didn't know if I would like him Jocks usually didn't like to be anywhere nears me.

"Hey son," Carlisle said next grabbing the remote, almost making me laugh for the first time n god knows when, as he changed it straight to football, something's just don't change. I smiled at him even if I was his brothers son, he always called me son anyways, just something I had gotten used to in my life.

"Hey," I said back he gut kept his eyes locked on the screen, Jasper, are whoever he was, sat down next to him also glued to what was happening. I looked over at Alice she just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with my aunt.

I rocked on the heels of my converse, and looked around my new home, at the people I would see daily, and at their clothing, reminding me of what an outcast I was. People considered me "emo" which I guess suited me well, I didn't care what others may think about my dressing style, and I didn't care about theirs. I liked to be different, not brained washed prep dummy, no affiance to my family but they were one of those people who liked to look good for other people, Alice knows how I feel, somehow, and said to me it's okay because she knows she likes to look in front of other people, and she's not ashamed, which it why she is different not just a flower, a leader in looking good for others. If that even makes since.

I fidgeted in my spot awkwardly, unsure what I could do next, before deciding to get the few extra bags I hadn't sent over already from my Volvo. I walked patiently across the newly watered grass, I guess there was a bright side, in a way, the grass will never die it will always be green, unless it drowns. I shed as I reached my car and opened the back where the rest of my luggage sat on my clean leather seats. I loved my car; it still had the faight sent of newness filtered around, even if I had had if for over a year. I packed my bags back across the green lawn, up the porch and back inside the house, as it started to down pore.

"Edward you're soaked!" Alice complained I looked down to see my gray skinny jeans had darken from the rain and my thin, back, shirt, now soaked and sticking to my chest.

**(I'll give you minute to recover imagining Edward's wet T-shirt he-he)**

"I guess I am," I agreed.

"Ughhh go up stairs and take a shower and change Bella will be here soon! Geez cuz," she complained some more, I frowned.

"We're having company?"

"Yes! Her name is Bella, she my best friend and I'm so exited for you to meet her," she giggled, I looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Why are you giggling?" I questioned, she smiled.

"No reason," she stated and walked way.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags and head up stairs to my room so I could take a shower. I found my old room quickly, the one I had to stay in while I visited, but something seemed different. There was the same paint job, black with red brooders, red curtain, and blackest, computer desk in the corner printer and all, black carpet, the book shelf by the bed caught my eye along with photos setting on shelf's and the desk, and on the window ceil.

"Bella stayed is here sometimes," Alice explained making me jump in surprise, my eye swept over the room and nodded.

"Why doesn't she stay in your room?" I asked, She laughed.

"You don't want to know the answer to that," she looked away, her cheeks pink.

"I don't?"

"I'd rather you didn't kill Jasper," she explained and I looked at her with wide eyes then glared.

"What do you mea-"

She didn't let me finish, she turned and walked out.

I looked where she left for a minute before turning back to the room; again I looked around and thought of what was different. I gave up and grabbed my bags and set them on my bed, or Bella's, since she had probably used it more then I have, but then again I know lived in this room, so it was mine now. I looked to the newly added book shelf in confusion, I didn't remember even having that inhere, and my eye swept over the books, some worn from reading, and others looked untouched. I then spotted a note next to the newly bought ones and grabbed it before reading

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you hate it when other buy you things but I couldn't help myself_

_Love,  
Esme_

I smiled at the kind gift, and the thought of Esme buying this, Bella things, one thing through me off is a girl that didn't like to receive gifts. I pondered on this for a while longer before I figured it was time to take a shower before this girl to arrive.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom connected to my room, turning on the bright lights, another thing I don't remember it was always so dim I looked up to see new light bulbs and a packet on the counter, and the old ones in the old trash can. I smiled as I looked in the cabinet to put my stuff as I spotted girl products, and then frowned at myself for smiling at something completely random, waking to the shower I set my AXE shampoo next to the strawberry shampoo that was already in there. I turned the water to the temperature I liked it, feeling with my figures before I was sure it was good and turned away, peeling the wet cloth sticking to my clod skin, flipping of my converse and socks, along with my now heaver pants and black boxers,

**(Give you another moment to process that)**

I climbed in to the shower, letting the hot water relax my body before washing up. Once done I stepped out quickly, wrapping the towel tightly around my waste, and walked back in my room. I got dressed in a rush, in my favorite black skinny jeans, a random T-shirt, and black hoodie, before going back into the bathroom and redoing my hair and makeup. Yes I probably wore more make up then your mom but people got used it, even if they looked at me weirdly.

I was just finished making my hair stick up in the back when Alice agreed into the room calling my name haply.

"What Alice?" I groaned, and she walked in.

"YES!" She squealed excitedly.

I looked at her like she was on crack.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you picked to wear that!" she squealed and started dragging me out of the room, confused.

I looked down at myself; I looked how I always looked…

"Come on slow poke Bella is here," she rushed and started walking faster to the stairs, I slowed her a bit.

"Why are we in a rush, we have all night," I complained and she just kept tugging me faster.

We walked through the kitchen in the direction of the front floor and living room before Alice skid to a stop.

"Bella!" Alice called I looked around Alice, my jaw dropped.

She was hot! She had awesome shinny brown and red hair cropped into different layers teased a little on the top making it look completely sexy, she was short but not Alice short, curves in all the perfect places, her black _My Chemical Romance_ T-shirt and red and black skinny jeans clung to her body. Her eyes a warm dark drown hits of sparkles, framed my black eyeliner, her feet covered with converse much like mine.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is my best friend Bella," Alice introduced, shaking me out of my haze.

"Um, erg, h-hi," I she out her voice heavenly.

I smirked at her, seeing her eyeing my lip rings, before I turned and left back into the kitchen and back up to my room.

I looked around my room and walked over to my bed pictures of Bella playing my head as I started to unpack before dinner. I had already sent most of my clothes here and Esme, the sweet women that she was took the liberty of unpacking my things, I would have to thank her later.  
Once down, I sat on my bed, waiting for dinner to be called. I looked at the small almost nightstand like book shelf again and looked at the photo that had been set on them. I smiled and to my surprised laughed at the l goofy faces Bella was making in the pictures dressed up in Alice's clothes with Alice, both with surprised looks on their faces, moths open, and over mouth in face surprise. Another, next to the fist was one, was of Alice forcing Bella into her jacket, Bella's face in total disgust. The last on the end was my new favorite was just of Bella, smiling into the camera, she had on a beautiful red and black dress, the top was a corset, all stringy hugging tight onto her chest. The bottom looked silky deep violet red, her hair was left down much like totally only I could tell she had dyed it all black, and make up was awesome her face pale white, but beautiful, a black line to the Conner of her mouth out to her cheek making it look cut, back all around her eyes except the thin line of red that framed them.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Esme giggled from behind me making me jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.

"Its okay," I laughed.

"That was their first dance last year when Alice and Bella became friends," she smiled looking at the picture of Bella.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"It was the only good picture she would let me take, she hate pictures," she explained, I nodded. I looked back to the picture, unsure why she would hate them he looked gorgeous.

"She is pretty," I whispered, I could see Esme look down at me form the corner of my eye, smiling.

"Well come on dinners ready," Esme said and I nodded.

I took one last look picture and we both walked from the room and down stairs to join everyone else. Once down I looked straight at Bella again still amazed that someone else I the hick town has t good style.

"Edward your spot is there!" Alice said pointing to the seat across from Bella, I wasn't going to complain.

I took my seat as did everyone else, glade to see that Jasper will be next to me where I could see him.

"So Edward are you ready for school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, I looked at Bella remembering school and hoping I had a class with her.

"Yes," I said lamely, looking at him then back to Bella smirking at her seeing that she was still staring at me.

The rest of dinner went by quickly eating my favorite pie, I kept looking to Bella and almost laughed at the look on her face once she spotted my tongue ring being nice I showered her better in my own way making her eyes pop out. But all good things came to an end when Bella announced she had to leave and everyone started off to bed and their other business. I when back to my room Bella on my mind again think of school tomorrow.

Then just like that the world came crashing back down when my own life reality struck me hard in the face once, again, by the ring of my cell phone.

**HEHE and that might be the last Edward's POV for a while I only wrote it because many of you asked and I couldn't help myself.  
REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKED SEXY EDWARD'S POV!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I REALLY should be updating on my other stories *shifts nervously* BUT your reviews were SO great lol so y aim going to work on THIS **

Chapter 5  
Invisible

I couldn't get Edward out of my mind **(sound like you?)** during the entire drive home, his smirk, hair, lips, and his body which I envied…. that _tongue ring_. Ugh! His picture in my mind was addicting, if that was even was sprinkling as I parked beside my house, the cool Fork's air light, small gust of air roll by, making it unbelievably chilly. I wrapped myself tightly in my hoddie before shutting my tuck's door, the loud slam echoing throughout the silent street. Walking around the house, shifting my gave towards the darkness in the nearby trees, casting creeping that daces across the lawn, the hair on the back of my neck suddenly having a party and standing up, waves of chills running up my spine. My steps became quicker, breath in the air more noticeable as the nightly fog rolled in, my heart started to run a marathon.

"Bella," I voice said from behind me, I froze and let out a scream.

I turned to see only darkness, I shivered again.

"_Psssttt_! Bella right here!" my head trued a little across the street, the little blue house, Conner stood cuddled up in a blue jacket.

"DAMN YOU, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I half whispered half yelled, but not enough to wake up anyone.

He looked back sheepishly, I could tell he want to laugh, and smiled at him before jogging across the street. The cool air stung as it hit my face; I could feel my nose become an ice sickle before I reached Conner.

"Sorry," he laughed, once I was in good enough reach to hit him on the arm. "Owe," he complained, rubbing it, the smile still on his face.

"You deserved it," I pointed and he just nodded.

I rocked on my heel breathing into my hands and rubbing them together, before looking back to him, who was staring down at me.

"What?" I asked looking away, embarrassed, to the direction of my house.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"So… why did you decide to scare the shit out of me, you need to talk or something?" I looked up at him before he burst out laughing.

"No, I just wanted to say hi, and good night." He smiled.

"Oh, well, good night," I breathed a laughed, he snorted.

"Good night Bella," he smiled his cute smiled once more before turning on his heel back to his house. I stood and watched him walked before I realized I would soon be alone at midnight, in the dark and suddenly became frozen with fear before my heart rate shot up and I sprinted across the street, my wet lawn, and up my porch. I jerked on the door knob to find it was locked, I groaned loudly before bending and reaching into the plan sitting next to the door for the key, only find it no longer there.  
I looked around the street again, panicked and walked around my house the large tree that stretched up to my window; looking at the first wandering it I should trust it before grabbing it and putting my wait on it. Climbing up the tree clumsy slipping on the gross moss, this would only happen to me, once close enough to touch the gutter; I grabbed a hold of it, but my luck I slipped. Letting out a squeal I clutched onto it for dear life, I swung hearing the small crack of protest from the gutter, and prayed to god that I wouldn't be dying or going to the hospital tonight, cursing myself for not thinking of something else. Just as I was about to let go, unable to reach my legs back to the branch, I was surrounded my two light of a car pulling up my drive way, the let out a sigh of relief

I heard fight arguing from my parents about who should drive next time and rolled my eyes, seeing that they didn't see their only child hanging for dear their on their house gutter.

"Mom, dad!" I called out, they didn't hear, still nitpicking at each other.

Walking past me they walked onto the past to the porch, what, was I invisible?

"MOM, DAD!!!" I screeched, feeling my sweaty fingers wanting to give out and let my body fall.

"ISABELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANDING FROM THE HOUSE LIKE THAT?!" they both yelled at me.

"Well I don't know, I was on my nightly jungle gym lessons when I decided I would rather say up and wait for my figures to let go so I can fall and DIE!" I yelled, they both looked at me like I've gone insane and I rolled my eyes. Anytime they can be stupid, it just _had _to be tonight.

"Can you please just get me down from here before I fall?" I pleaded.

"Oh, yeah just a second Bells," my dad rushed back behind the house, coming back with a latter.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he just shook his head at me as I climbed down from the latter.

"So why were you up there again?" my mother asked, I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"You heard me, practicing for my gymnastics," I smiled a fake smile before grabbing the key from Charlie's hand and stomping to the house and letting myself in.

I set the keys on the counter so Charlie could get them and jogged up to my room before they came in, so I wouldn't have to hear their voices any longer. I slowly walked in my room, took off my jacket, threw it on the direction of my bed. I walked to my dresser grabbing my black sweats and baggy T-shirt that I wore to bed before walking out and into the bathroom, rolling my eye hearing my parents fight about food. I walked into the bathroom, getting dressed, throwing my clothes into the hamper and grabbed my face scrub out from under the sink before squirting some on my hands and scrubbing my makeup and all and grime off. I rinsed and put it my scrub back, and walked from the room, again hearing Charlie yell something about noodles. I walked into my room, sighing, dragging my feet to my bed, sitting down and looked out the window, and covered my mouth so I wouldn't yelp in surprise. Passed the tree directly across my room was Conner's, Conner stood look out his window at me. I got up from my bed to the window, smiled, waved, and shut the curtains. That was creepy.

I trudged back to my bed and flopped down, I looked to the clock it read 10:36. I knew I should try to get some sleep, but I was never tired at night, school just seemed like a more fun place to sleep in. I grabbed my phone from my jacket on a pile on the floor by the bed. I looked it said I had three missed messages.

Message one….

**We'll b come late tonight  
-mom**

I rolled my eyes knowing I ignored it on the way to Alice's.

Message two…

**I know you like my brother ;)  
-A**

I blushed and moved on.

Message three….

**His # is 360-791-5230 (please don't call me wandering if Edward is there I used my number lol)  
-A**

I blushed further, but added his number in case I need it…. You never know…

I sat in thought, knowing I should go to bed… but didn't. getting up I walked over to my computer to check my email, noting, except Ticketmaster email, too lazy to look what crap music was playing this month I clicked the red X and watch it disappear before getting back up and plopping on my back onto my bed. Looking back to the clock it read 11:12, and sighed, scooting back up the bed using my arms, slipping under the covers, adjusting the pillows, and finally turned off the small black lap that lit up my entire room.

And that was the first night I dreamt, not in school.

***

The loud shriek of my stupid clock alarm beeped, groaning I rolled over grabbed the clock and threw it down, it unplugged… and I think broke on the hardwood floor. I stared at the dark ceiling willing myself to get up, the thought of having to go to school not helping, only making me want to sink further into the bed. I reached over blindly, my hand felling around the table beside my bed for my phone, until my finger tips tit the cold surface I clutched it and brought it put up, flipping it open, and seeing that I had an hour and half to get ready for school. I rolled out of the bed standing up, waiting for tired dizziness to disappear before turning around and flipping on the lamp; I walked over to my dresser and dung through the gores, grabbing my clothes, and tiredly walked out and into the bathroom.

I took a shower quickly as I could push my body to wash, got dressed in my red skinny jeans and black T-shit pulling my black hoodie over top, I plugged in my straighter, and applied my cream eyeliner around my eyes much like I had last night only putting red mascara on making them flicker over the back, making them look bitch'n. I messily straitening my hair not care if I got all of it, then ran my fingers up it making it sick up slightly and grabbed my hair spray spraying it all around my head, making it say in the awesome mess it was. After slipping on my converse I grabbed my bag flinging it over my shoulder and walked outside.

Just as the morning air hit my face, I jumped as I looked across the street and spotted Conner looking over at me smiling. I waved; he waved back then quickly got into his little blue car and drove out of his drive way and down the street before I had time to blink. I watched him leave, then just shook my head and walked over to my truck, got everything read, music, heat, and turned it one before pulling out and driving off.

I sang along to my Underoath CD, only to have images of Edward's shirt in my head, before I knew it I was pulling up to the school parking in my usual parking spot across from Alice's yellow porche, I couldn't help to notice the new silver Volvo parked next to hers.

I got out of my car, grabbing my bag and walked toward the side of the building where we usably met.

"Hey Bella," I looked over and smiled at Conner; he smiled back and walked by me.

"Hey," I greeted, and we both kept walking in our own direction

I smiled at Alice she smiled back, making me frown, I knew that smile… I looked where her head suddenly turned, and spotted Edward, _oh my god_…

He was sex written all over him, he wore another pair of black skinny jeans, these ones had slits and torn holes at the knees, he didn't wear his converse today he wore plane black vans, for some reason making me want to drool. My eyes traveled up, he had on a back and blue checkered long sleeved shirt the caller sexily over a black vest , both had thin fabric and very tight. His makeup dark, just plane back round his eyes, his hair more flat then yesterday but completely sexy as it laid flat cover one eyes, little layers cut short stuck up in siren spots making him look all together better than perfect. As he came closer I noticed his hoops wear no longer there but replacing them were rounded black balls.

I just stood wide eyed, as soon as he got close I opened my mouth wanting to say anything just to hear his response, but as soon as he came he went passing the both of us not looking in my direction only quickly passing and walking into the building.

"That was rude," Alice frowned looking at the door, an irritated look on her face.

"Mhmm," I frowned with her, sadder then I was irritated.

Just then the first bell rang, giving a sign that we both had five minutes to get to class, and for the first time I listened to it, heading to class, waving to Alice who looked at me in surprise. And for once in my life I made it to class on time going over to my seat in the back and plopped down bring my ear buds into my ears and slumping back. The bell rang again bring more students in, along with the teacher I watched as he walked around teaching stuff that I already to the time to learn when I had brought the book home, that comes to show how sad my life is.

***

The day went by slowly, I was ecstatic once lunch arrived and practically skipped down the hall to the cafeteria. I walked in to be ambushed by Alice talking about her classes and asking how mine went, I just stared at her and she laughed and nodded understanding. Once we sat down Jasper followed behind, giving Alice her spot on his lap.

I smiled at Conner who was now eating across from me I could feel Alice's tension, but ignored it.

"No detention today Bella?" he asked, I flipped him off and continued to take small bites from my apple.

"Relax he was joking," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled and looked around the room, until I noticed something.

"Alice where is Edward?" I asked he looked up and around then shrugged.

"You're not going to try and find him?" my eyebrows rose.

"Nope, he's a big boy, I don't need to babysit him," she sighed.

I frowned and bit a huge chunk from my apple this time.

Soon the bell was ringing and I was headed off to class, once again. This time I didn't start a fight with Mrs. Deyett, I listened and stayed quit, the sleep from last night sadly keeping me awake for the entire period. I sighed in relief as I entered Bio, I hated this class, though it was easy and my last, I had to sit in the middle right side of the isle making it easy for people to stare and whisper things about my previous romances with Mike. I watched as people entered, as I did in my other five classes, the gasped. Edward entered, walking to the teacher handing him a note, I couldn't help but to stare, from his thin back vest, his awesome cheered shirt down to the holes on his legs showing of the white skin on his legs.

"Class, this is Mr. Cullen, he will now be attending our class," I rolled my eyes, listening her, and brought my book out.

"Please take a seat by Isabella," I heard my name and my head popped up in surprise, and then I realized I should've known, since the chair next to mine was the only empty seat left.

He walked over; I breathed in his sent and sighed. He smelt _so good_.

He took his seat next to me not even taking a glace in my direction and sat his stuff between us on the table. I was hurt; I looked up at him he just watched the teacher move around. The rest of the class was dreadful, he just sat looking anywhere but in my direction, once the bell rang he quickly got up and left. I followed close behind him and when I got close enough I tapped him on the shoulder, enjoying felling just a little of him on the tip on my finger, he quickly turned in my direction I stood stupidly he just glared down.

"Erg, um, hey," I said awkwardly, grimacing at my stupid greeting, he glared more making me flinch a small bit.

"Hi," he said harshly and turned again walking away.

"Um, wait!" I called after him, he let out a groan and turned over to me once again, this time his piercing glare didn't affect me, only making me look into his dark smoldering emerald eyes all day.

"Listen Bella," he stared his voice threatening, I frowned, "I think you should just stay away from me, I'm just not-" he groaned, I stood confused and hurt.

"I- I just don't want to see you, or _anything_, so stay way, _don't talk to me_," he glared and quickly turned and walked away, but I caught up, I wish I hadn't.

"Wait Edward why-" I was so confused, my heart picking up speed in for the worse reason.

I didn't want to lose him, I just met him.

"Just stay away from me-you, you SLUT!" he yelled, he looked at me with wide eyes before his feathers became hard again and he turned quickly as possible and jogged away.

I stood there watching the halls clear, my eyes stinging, from the painful tears threatening to slip out, one tear fell. I quickly walked out the door, looking down trying to just head to my truck so I could just go home, get away from this dump.

"Wait Bella, did you see or talk to Edward today?" Alice asked excitedly, I flinched hearing his name.

"Yeah," I said quickly kept walking, pore Alice having to jog to keep up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, another tear fell as I replayed the scene in my head.

"Nothing," I mumbled and tried to get into my truck she stopped me.

"Something is wrong, come on, we can go to my house and eat ice cream or something," she pushed; I shook my head knowing he would be there.

"No," I opened my truck, she wouldn't let go.

"Tell me what's wrong Bella!" she demanded.

I looked and glared, my saddened rage get the best of me and exploded.

"You want to know what's wrong?" I asked harshly, she nodded, "YOUR COUSIN IS A FUCKING ASS HOLE, FUCK HIM AND FUCK THIS SCHOOL!!!" I screamed jumped in my truck and drove off, tears running down my face.

**Okay so try not to be to mad at Edward haha or Bella… okay if you want to you can scream at the screen, go ahead haha. I would too on the bright side wasn't he hot today? Haha took me awhile to decide what I wanted him to wear there are many outfits in my mind. Oh and sorry I had planned to update sooner, way sooner but some things came up and I had to babysit my little sister, making it hard to finish when I wanted to :(**

**Tell me what you're thinking, about the story! haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews so many, no winners most of them were asking why Edward was an ass lol**

Chapter 5  
Silent Night

The tears fell hard; I skipped the next few days of school, many missed calls from Alice, a few from Jasper, and a very angry voice mail from Alice _and_ Jasper. I didn't understand myself, why I would stay home for such a pathetic reason, these kinds of things happened all the time, to me anyway. The thought of the words he said, swimming in my mind, having a bad feeling in my gut, make me felling sick. I ran to the toilet, dry heaved over it, falling to the cold surface of the tiled floor; I let the sobs take over me.

***

"Bella, Bella," my eyes fluttered open felling the tried on round my eyes. "You're alive," Alice sighed, I just laid there.

Everything flowed back to me, but this time I refused to shed any tears.

"Now that I know you're okay…" suddenly her hand came in contact with my head, giving me a good hard hit.

"OW what the fuck?!" I yelled, my voice horse.

"Yeah what the fuck is right! You don't talk to me for _days,_ you talk shit about my family drive off like a maniac, and _don't talk to me for days_!" she yelled repeating the end with a bit more emphasis. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you talked to Ed-" I felt the urge of tears coming again, but stopped them, "your cousin lately," I asked slowly lifting my weak body from the floor.

"Are you kidding, the both of you are ignoring me! He spends his time in his room listening to that grows music blast up, and when I do see him he looking like he got ran over by a pickup truck!" she groaned slipping down the wall to the floor next to me. "Tell me what happened, I have been so lost in the last few days! You seemed so upset, and Edward stopped singing around! I'm so confused," she groaned.

I looked at her, my eyes starting to get watery; I pulled my knees to my chest.

"He told me to stay away from him, then called me a slut," I looked everywhere but Alice, she just gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

Once I said it aloud, I didn't feel, sad, upset or anything but angry, at not only him, but myself. I didn't know really anything about him and he acts like the rest of the school and I stay home and cry?

"I'm stupid," I growled.

Alice looked at me weird, questionably. I started to laugh.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked, I nodded and got up from the floor.

"I'm stupid THIS is stupid," I grumbled walked out of the bathroom. "Alice can you just come back later, I need some time to-"

"Yes, whatever you want, I'll be back later tonight," she said quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 6:43pm, its Friday," she answered; I realized I had felon a sleep the entire day.

"Oh okay," I forced a smile, she nodded and waved then took off out the door.

Once she left, I moved quickly to get out of this pathetic meltdown I was in the middle of. I walked into my room, moving around picking an outfit, dark purple skinny jeans and a plan black, tight T-shirt, and walked off back into the bathroom. Again moving quickly as I striped off my dirty clothes, and stepped into the inviting warm water sprinkling from the shower head, washing, and shaving, before stepping back out and over the tub, turning of the water. I got dressed, dried my hair as I worked the brush through my hair, and put more then I should, but less then I usually did of favorite black eye liner on. By the time I was done I could no longer tell that I have been laying on a bathroom floor all day crying about something insanely stupid, I smiled in satisfaction. Then called Alice.

"Bella?" she asked in her phone, her voice different, now confused, she always knew when it was me calling.

"Yeah, um, are you okay?" I asked, now concerned.

She snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that you just asked if _I_ was okay when _you_ have been spending quality time to yourself on the bathroom floor crying your eyes out in the last few days," she snorted again, I winced.

"Sorry you just sound different that's all," I mumbled.

She sighed, I frowned further. Something was wrong.

"So... do you want to come over, we can go out, or I can chance into my pajamas and we can have a movie night or something?" I asked hopeful.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, something tells me I need to be here tonight," she sighed once again, I slowly sunk onto the stool in the kitchen where I was standing.

"Oh, okay," I slipped out of my converse letting them flop to the floor with a thud.

"Shut up," I heard her tell someone in the room with her.

"Um goodbye? I guess I should let you go," I said awkwardly, she was mumbling to the person with her still.

"Um yeah, I'll see you soon Bella," she said her voice full of annoyance at the person next her, I hope.

I hung up and looked at the phone, frowning.

That wasn't like Alice at all; everything in my life seemed to be going in the shitter right now. I groaned and looked around my empty surroundings, suddenly extremely bored. I jumped up from the stool and bent down putting my converse back on, deciding I didn't want to be in the house any longer, and stalked out of the house, keys in hand so I wouldn't get locked out like the last time. I jogged back to my truck, about to open the door, when I seen something in the newly dark night and screamed.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you!" Conner came out from behind my truck, hands up.

"Geez you need to stop doing that!" I breathed; he smiled, and then looked concerned.

"Why weren't you at school?" he frowned, I looked away awkwardly, deciding I would lie my way out of this.

"Got a bug or something," I explained he nodded.

"So you were sick?" I nodded.

"Sorry, that must have been terrible." I nodded again, now opening the truck's door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I answered shortly.

"Oh, well don't you think it's a bit too late?" I asked confused.

I stared at him.

"Why are you at my house?" I asked suddenly, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I lost my cat..." he started, I waited, "and, um, got worried and bored so I thought I ought to try and find him," he explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry about your cat, but I'm going… so bye," I smiled closing the door, he stood looking at me weirdly, I started m engine and he knocked on my window.

I jerked the handle turning it, until the window, slowly went down enough so could hear him.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"What question?"

"Isn't too late to go "out"?"

"What time is it?" I asked he looked at me before flipping open his cell phone.

"9:32,"

"Nope, just the right time actually," I smiled and pulled on the lever, rolling up my window.

I pulled out of the drive way he still stood there, shaking his head, and then waved as I pulled away.

After a good thirty minutes, I found myself lost, and turned off the radio.

Never ending silence, the window still slightly opened, the wind slipping passed the gas giving my face a light cold breeze. Suddenly, my truck arched, making me pull it to the side of the road, smoke blasting from the engine somewhere. I groaned and got out, not knowing anything about car work; I had no other choice but to just walk. I locked the cab then slowly, uncaring, made my to the nearby park. I honesty had no idea where I lead myself to, but it felt good, to be lost. Walking to the middle sinking to my back, closing my eyes, I loved the smell of night something about it so welcoming but forbidden to touch at the same time, making me want to breath forever, and helped me slip away from everything.

Minutes passed, I felt like I should be worried that I'm in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, alone, but surprising myself I felt safe, and clam.

"Bella?" I heard his voice, and flinched.

I slowly opened my eyes; there stood Edward, looking at me his expression so surreal, I just closed my eyes again willing him to leave or for my mind to be playing cruel jokes on me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice smooth, soft, but somehow no matter how comforting made me wince.

"Getting you out of my mind," I snapped harshly, "which isn't going well," my eyes remained shut waiting for his response.

"Oh well…" I opened my eyes, scooting away from him who was now sitting next to me.

"You?"

He looked out into the night, his mouth grimaced.

"Trying to get away, maybe get lucky and never find my way back," he whispered, surprised he was talking to me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked stupidly, he looked at me, suddenly, and stupidly might I add, memorized by the sight of him. His hoops were in today, his hair totally flat pushed out of the way so it couldn't cover his eyes. I should hate him, I should be yelling at him, but something told me that he was more than the words he spoke to me, he had a story unwilling to be told, and he was suffering.

He looked away.

"Bella, I believe I owe you an apology," he sighed, I stared at him confused.

"Are you just saying that because you afraid I'm going to just you and have my slut ways with you?" he rolled his eyes.

"Alice told me about the people in the school, how they treat you." He looked down fiddling with his hands.

"Really now? Isn't that something; are you happy to be on my Shit List?" I asked he winced.

"That's what I want to talk about," he started and looked back up, something in his eyes told me to listen, not punch him and tell him he should go fuck himself.

"Talk away," I waved, still unsure, and tense.

"Way I said, it was uncalled for, rude, stupid, cruel, impolite, heartless, evil, unfriendly and unpleasant, just plan fucked up. I didn't mean what I said, my mind was going off I needed a word, a reason, for you to just stay away from me, and _that_was the first word that I could think for you to think I was a monster and stay way. I feel like a dickheaded jerk that needs to go off himself and get eaten by a pack of wolfs, but I only did it for the best of both of us. Which I still asking for you to just not speak to me after this, it would make my life, and yours much better if we just were not to have any contact with each other. But I realized don't want things to be this," he pointed between us, "tense, and just not right. I just want to act like we are mere strangers, like from a different click; just two people whom do not talk or anything, you get what I'm saying?" he searched in my eyes for something, what I thought, was I listening, forgiveness?

I nodded, but stayed silent.

"Say something," he whispered.

"What is there to say, I forgive you? I do, I understand I guess, you hurt me so that I would just not talk to you, which is what you still want, but you feel like an ass for calling me a slut?"

"Yes," he sighed.

The silent drafted with in the night, my mind in a haze this had all happen this week, want, confused, sorrow, hate, anger, irritating, now silent, still, free.

"Can I ask you one thing before, you know, "not know me"?" I asked he nodded.

"Why did you come here?" I looked up at him.

"Like I said I wanted to get lost disappear, just for one second. Yes Carlisle and Esme are great, but it's so different to be surrounded my family all the time, I guess I felt a little too close to people I want time to myself to breath. Plus I love the night, so dark, peaceful, the air smells fresh as it brings a new day." He looked back to me and looked away quickly like he let me see too much of him. "I should get back before Alice, you know," he said getting up, trying to avoid eye contact. I nodded, the stared down to what he was wearing, a dark The Used T-shit, a darkened striped pare of skinny jeans making me want to drool, and an all black pare of converse.

"Yeah, bye," I sighed he gave a final nod and turned leaving his hands in his pockets, and walked off into the distant.

I went through the day in my head, the last few hours replying over and over. The unspoken look in his eyes, he was trapped in his head, something was keeping his from living, I could feel the dread spore from him as he said he wanted to get away. Something was up with Edward, something I wanted, needed, to find out, something that might be to the clue to his secrets, I would go against his wishes, I would get close to him, help him and maybe, just maybe in the end _that _will be the best.

For the both of us.

**So… what do you think, is Edward forgiven? **

**Thank you for reading, reviews would be very nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE YOU GO!**

**Chapter 6  
Rooms**

"Bella could you _please_ tell me what's going on? I mean _come on_ its late at night, you call me and ask me to pick you up from some random gas station, and then say your truck is broke down and parked by an unknown park, which you laid there for god knows how long. Plus you are too happy; did you get laid, or find a load of money? Because last time I spoke to you were a little-" I cut Alice's rambling off short.

"Pathetic," I finished with an awkward smirk-like smile.

"That's not what I was going to say," she sighed looking off into the darkness of the road in head of us.

"But that exactly what I was, and it's a good thing you are the only one who seen me all weak and stupid like that," I thanked god silently.

"You had every right to be mad or moppy!" she argued, I opened my mouth but she went on before I could say anything. "I mean seriously, if I was you, I would never be able to put up with as much crap as you do. It was about time you showed a little emotion, I was beginning to think you weren't normal, you had to burst sometime," she looked from the road to me, I looked away to my lap avoiding any eye contact. "And of cores Edward with his issues had to be the one to make you crack," she grumbled to herself angrily.

"I forgive Edward," I looked out the window, unsurprised how fast she was driving.

"You_ what_?" she gasped; I felt her car lurch in surprise, but only slowed, making it no longer dizzy to look out the window nor were we braking the speed limit .

"It's nothing, I just, I duno… don't blame him? I mean if you're going to let anger out, vent, or just want a person to stay away from you," I ignored the questions I could see swimming around her eyes as I fidgeted nervously at the last one, and looked away to my shoes. "I think I'm the right, I guess, person to help?" I looked away from my shoes I was tracing with my eyes to her, her face screwed up in a confused like manner.

"Bella," she huffed, shaking her head. "You are the most interesting, self- I don't know, definitely NOT selfish, but not selfless either, just, messed up? Person I know." I snorted.

"Okay? I don't know if I should take that as a complement, or to take it as a sign you think that I need some kind of mental health doctor," my lips twitched in an awkward smile, slightly amused at her confusing words.

"Sadly, I don't either." She sighed once more.

"Well I'm not saying that I'm going to jump into his arms and be best friends and shit with him, I still think he is a complete jerk for saying the things and not just thinking them… but I forgive him for the most part. I mean if I can't forgive him, I can't move on." I stated. She nodded, her eyes staying on the gloomily night ahead of us.

I woke earlier then my alarm, realizing it was Saturday. And there was nothing for me to do.

Keeping my bored self occupied alone was harder than I thought, I found myself talking to myself and random objects, _awkwarddd._

So I started listing.

Call Alice? No she and Jasper are hanging out at his house, doing god knows what.

Go to book stores? No closed on Saturday.

Watch TV? Eh, just checked all that's on is cartoons.

Clean? What the shit, seriously?

Go see Edward? I snorted.

I groaned rolling over on my bed to where I was now staring at my black pained ceiling, auguring with myself was the most entertainment I have gotten out of today. My eyes wandered lazily around my mess of a room.

"I'm so bored, I can jab myself in the eye with a pencil?" I asked myself, "now _that_ sounds fun," I rolled my eyes laughing humorlessly.

After a few more minutes of thinking, I jumped up from the bed deciding that I wouldn't waste my time in my boring house and left without knowing my destination. It seemed like a daily schedule, bumping into Conner that is, I just waving him off, him laughing when I said I was going "out", avoiding his questions, and him watching me as I walked down the streets, no car. I walked to the nearby store, though having no money may have been a problem, this was something to do to keep myself busy and my mind off of stressful things.

I walked down the movie isle, my eyes traveling from row to row, silently in my head I thought of the movies that were good, looked good, or just looked or was bad. After looking there I drug my feet across the tiled floor to the book area and picked up random books that caught my eye, sitting down on the floor, I started to disappear from the world around me, my mind playing the movie of the book.

_I looked up, straight into dark blue eyes; they shined as if they were made of stars._

_I stopped breathing, looking away from his antoxicating; deep eyes, and said a faint 'hello' staring at my feet. I looked back up to see his silky, tousled black hair was in front of his eyes, he had on a black hoodie and a simple pare of dark jeans. He stood about 6'2 making him taller than my 5'6 fame. Everything was perfect, or so I thought until I heard the next words out of his mouth _

_"I'm sorry for hitting you with my cart earlier." He said in his beautiful. _

_So this is the jerk that ran me over?!_

I laughed, starting to enjoy the book, though the describing of the man suddenly made me think of Edward and how much more perfect he was… and that I was really short compared to her. Footsteps stopped beside me and I looked up surprised, dropping the book as bright green eyes stared back.

Edward stood shocked and look unsure what to do, I count help but to stare at his beautiful self. His hair was wild today, sticking up everywhere except for the perfect strait curtain of bangs that sweped over and concealing half of his face. His eyeliner think today, making to where I could only see blackness around the bright green eye shining in the middle, he wore all back, tight back V neck and jeans, along with all back high tops, but a long red necklace was strung around his neck popping out around his back clothing.

I awkwardly picked up the book, remembering the things he had said last night and his wishes for me to not talk to him, though I had planned to cross them, I wanted to give a least a day to himself before I bombarded him. He coughed, walking past me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, I grabbed the book I had been so engrossed in and started to flip through the pages, though I knew which one I was on.

"You can talk," he whispered, sending thrilling chills down my spine.

"Hi," I said lamely, looking up at him his lips twitched up in a crooked smile.

"Hi," he greeted avoiding eye contact,

"How are you?"

He stared at the books, "fine,"

I looked at the unique cover of the book I have been reading, tracing the designs with my eyes.

"Yours?" I looked back to him, he was still staring at the books, making utterly frustrated.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked without thinking and he looked at me strangely, I sighed. "Not look at me when you are talking, am I that ugly?" he snorted.

"Pass," he said, his eye boring into mine making me dizzy, but as quickly as he did so, he looked back away.

"What do you mean _pass_? I can take it, just tell me," I frowned; he sighed looking back at me.

"I got to go," he mumbled, quickly disappearing from my sight around the corner of the isle. I sat froze, and pissed.

_What the shit was that?!_

I grumbled stiffly getting up, putting the book back, losing interest in the store, I walked where Edward had gone but strode to the front out of the store. I stomped across out to the parking lot, still looking up so I wouldn't get run down by a truck, _Edward would like that wouldn't he?_

"Bella!" my head napped up and I smiled walking over to Esme, greeting her with a hug.

"How have you been sweetie?" she asked.

"Good," I lied, "you?" I smiled.

"Good, good, been doing some gardening," she said happily lifting up a pot with an awesome, tall, red flower.

"Whoa, what kind is that?" I asked admiring the way the petals where shaped.

"Snap Dragons, Edward's favorite, he's in the store, he bribed me into getting them saying they would go perfect with the rest of the flowers," she laughed; I frowned but covered it with a fake smile quickly.

"Cool," she looked at me her lips puckered in a frown.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" she asked, I smiled warmly she was like my mother in a way, so caring, well cared more than my own.

"Positive," I assured she nodded, dining her offer for her to drive me home knowing I would be stuck in the car with Edward, we hugged once more before we waved and I walked off.

The streets of Forks were the same way as I walked from the store, a few people here and there, all had somewhere to be. Unlike me. I entered my house, still no people, not a sound but the faint talkative voice of the anchorman describing the weather, rain of cores, on the old TV.

The phone suddenly rung making me jump and let a girlish squeal out before rushing into the kitchen and grabbing it from the wall hook.

"Hello?" I answered breathless.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked from the other line. My heart stopped.

"Edward!" I coughed in surprise, blushing how loud I sounded.

"Um, yeah…."

I waited.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You called?" I answered nervous.

"Oh, um my mom wanted to know… if you wanted to come over for dinner."

He hadn't called to talk to me. My mood went down.

"Really? Okay, I'll be there at six."

"M'kay."

There was an awkward silence; I stayed on unsure what to do.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Bye." His velvet voice breathed.

The line went dead.

I hung up the phone hearing the small beep of the button, my heart raising, I looked over at the clock on the microwave, and the block letters read **4:12. **Looking down at my clothes, I saw no stains, manger wrinkles, or anything else to make me look like I have been sleeping on the bathroom in the last few days. I walked up to my bathroom, looking at my makeup, seeing it was bit smeared under my eyes, I grabbed my pencil eyeliner retracing the thick line making the black more pronounced and no longer looked smeary. Running my hang threw my hair, teasing a bit more up, I decided that I'm not going to look any better than this.

I walked outside, and then realized the most important thing I should have thought of. No car.

"Damnit!" I swore kicking the side of the house.

And just like that, schedule was back on; just on queue Conner's head popped around the corner, not scaring me this time.

"Hey Bella," he smiled.

"Hey…" I looked at the empty driveway in frustration.

"What's up? You going "out" again?" he laughed, I nodded my head.

"I have no car," I groaned.

He looked at the empty spot and frowned before silence took over.

"I guess I call and cancel," I gave up.

"I could drive you?" he offered and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Would you?"

"Yeah sure just let me get my keys and stuff and we can go…" he smiled again; I thanked him, walking along side him and waiting in his car as he ran inside quickly and back out.

"I can't thank you enough," I sighed.

"It's no problem really, I had no plains anyway." I nodded.

We sat in silence, no small talk; only words spoken were when I told him the directions to the Cullen's mansion.

"I know you keep saying it isn't a problem, but I'm going to thank you again just because-, thank you," I smiled, he shook his head.

"Reall-"

"It's no big deal, I know," I laughed, waved and slammed the truck's door shut and ran to the pathway leading to the door. I watched as the headlights off the truck cased light round before hearing the faint rubble of the truck's engine disappear. Sighing, knowing _he_ would be inside; I knocked and waited hearing squeals from Alice and footsteps getting closer to the door, before the door swung open.

"Edward," I greeted, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hi," he greeted back in a hushed tone.

"How was your day?" I asked attempting small talk, unlike in the truck with Conner.

"Good," he answered quickly before turning and walking away.

_Ughh!_

Him walking away like that contently is going to drive me insane. He talks, it seems like everything is going fucking fine, but OH NO, he must realize he's talking to the _slut_ of the school and runs while he can! What is his deal?! I stood angered; no noticing Alice had been trying to get my attention.

"Finally, I thought you where dying on the inside there for a second," she laughed, I didn't. "Okay what's wrong? Is it Edward? Man if he called you a word again I swear I'm going to-"

"No, no, no, Alice calm down!" I laughed, "It's nothing, just something I need to work out by myself." I assured, she looked at me unsure.

"Okay, whatever you say," she sighed then went back to her bouncy self and started babbling about Jasper and clothes.

"Diner will be ready in a while… _CARLISLE_ decided to_ not_ turn on the oven when I asked him to and so it will be a little late," Esme explain sweetly, I smiled assuring her it was alright with me before she turned out of Alice's room and back to the kitchen.

"Your mom is the best," I sighed to Alice, she looked at me sadly.

"We should adopt you," she stated seriously, I looked at her giving her the what-the-heck-look before she cracked and we both burst out in hysterics.

**(Read if you want to: hahaha I typed in Esme and it suggested that I was trying to write Semen! Lol)**

I felt the tug of pressure on my bladder from the laughing, "I h-h-have t-to go to the bathr-room!" I spat out through my fits of laughter.

"Go!"Alice laughed.

I ran to Alice's bathroom, but before I could even reach the door Alice stopped me.

"That doesn't work!' she warned and I ground.

"UGH! I don't think I can make it down the stairs," I grumbled and she started laughing again.

"Go to Edward's," she giggled, as my eyes shot wide.

"You're joking, right?" I fiddled in my spot trying to keep my insides from exploding.

"No, I'll walk you there!" before I could protest she grabbed my arm, and me being in my current condition I couldn't fight her off on this one.

We walked, well Alice walked, and I danced/waddled down the hall towards Edward's room. Alice knocked on the door, my face turning red and I tried to get loose from her death grip but her hand won't budge from my arm. The door swung open, there he stood. He looked between the two of us, I could feel my confident Bella side disappear and my face turning instantly into a tomato red.

"Dear cousin, my favorite cousin, my _jack ass_ cousin, would you mind if Bella here uses your bathroom?" she asked in a sickly sweat voice, he opened his mouth to answer but before he could Alice pushed me through the door and towards the bathroom.

"Thanks cuz," she said and yanked me into the bathroom, shutting the door, the slam echoed through the bathroom along with Alice's voice saying bye as she left me in Edward's bathroom,_ alone_.

_I'm going to kill her!_

I took a quick look around, red painted walls, back rug, shower curtains and even had posters of good bands that I also listen to hanging around the walls, before I rushed to the toilet. I flushed and washed my hands, looking over myself making sure I didn't look like a complete disaster from rolling around on Alice's floor laughing. I stood awkwardly, afraid to step out of the bathroom, before I heard something beautiful coming from a distant, music.  
I opened the door, the room was empty. I looked around, his room much like mine only cleaner, surprisingly, and he had of cores more expensive looking stuff, but other than that posters were hung everywhere bands that I liked, and posters that I even had. I heard the notice again, turning I fallowed the sound, I heard it coming from a closet type door, I slowly opened the door, it squeaking in protest, all I saw was darkness, my heart quickened, I reached around for a source of light. My fingers hit a cold switch, I flipped it on the closet becoming enlightened, but all I could see was clothes. I heard a beautiful verse fallowed by a melody making my body feel like jelly, a small light appeared from the wall, confusing my mind. Walking in a little more I pushed on the "wall" and felt it slowly give in opening like a door. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of me, Edward sat there, earphones in, playing a beautiful song, quietly singing, his hair coving some of his eyes. He looked totally at peace; it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

I stood there, completely drone to his voice as he sang, the song came to a stop, and my eyes were watering making me feel like a sappy girl, yeah talk about pathetic.

He looked up, surprised, then a flash of anger crossed his face making me feel bad for sneaking around his room, well closet, and running his alone time.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked harshly standing up, setting his guitar on the chair.

"Well, um…" I thought about it… and I really didn't know.

"_Well_?" he found now moving toward me motioning me to leave.

"Well… I really don't know, I hear you playing and it was beautiful I don't know what I was thinking." I stammered. "I'm sorry" I said looking straight into his motion filled eyes.

He looked at me, sighing, running his hands through his hair.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk." He groaned. "I'm just uncomfortable when people watch me play, I didn't know you were standing there, I got embarrassed and over reacted, I'm-" I cut him off.

"It's okay, I get it, I shouldn't have poked around like that and you overreacted." I smiled.

He nodded.

I stood awkwardly, unsure what to say or really do.

"I'll just go back…" I trailed off slowly stepping backwards.

"No!" he protested, my eyes widened. "I mean y-yeah, bye," he stuttered, and turned back to his chair.

I nodded to myself and turned clumsily, stumbling out, and quickly jogging out and down back to Alice's room.

Dinner should be interesting…

**Yeah that just happened and I'm so mean for stopping right here haha**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah...I havnt updated in forever...I know lol Yup you might mad becuase it is short... but I need my sleep for staying up to watch Eclipse tomarrow night! Whoot midnight showin! I'm draggin my boyfirned along with me...who happeneds to not like twilight lol... can't wait to see his face when hes standing in line for hours with screaming fans.

chapter 8  
Ed's Pov

We sat in silence, my cheeks felt hot with embarrssment, god I was an idiot. There she was, standing in my door way, and not just any dorrway...the enterence of my "secret" room. And she heard me sing and play.

"I'll just go back..." she said slowly, taking a step backwards.

"No!" I yelled, my eyes widened at what I had just said. "I mean...y-yeah, bye," I stutted like a retard, and turned away so she couldnt see my whole face turn red.

I heard her quiet footsteps leave the room, I looked up... for some reason hoping she was still standing there...the room was empty, just full of my dumbass.

I was falling for her, my heart couldnt take any of this. I looked over on my shelf, I had taken the picture of her in her dace dress, she was so beautiful. I smiled at it, but frowned at my self in the process. This shouldnt be happening to me! I didnt diserve anything... she had told me so. I knew I didnt love her anymore and had nver really loved her, she was selfish, not attractive, and gave me crap about everything; Jane.

She was so child like, though others thought her short petty figure was attractive, I had only gone out with the women because everyone had expected me to. But nothing could change her words, how they had stabed through me, she may have been a complete bitch...but the things she said were true.

A lonely tear ran down my cheek, I whiped it quickly.

"Edward, dinner is ready sweety!" Esme called from in my room.

"Uh, okay Esme!" I yelled back. "I'll be right there."

"Okay honey," she said before I heard her walk form my room.

I glaced at the photo once more, then dumbliy relized I could be stareing at this beautiful creatcher in life right now if I hurried my ass up. I jogged up into my room and out to the kitchen.

i walked through the door to see Bella puttin down plates, Esme setting ht edinner nicely in the middle of the large table, Alice talkin fast and loudly to Carlisle who looked like he wasnt really listening.

"Hi edward..." my head snapped to see her looking at me.

"Bella." my voice came out hard, making me wince at my own rudness.

"Edward how about you sit next to Bella so i can bugg the crap out of my da untill he says yes." Alice smiled evily.

i looked at Bella who was staring down at the table, fidiling with a napkin before setting it down.

"Do you mind?" I asked her, she stared up at me, her big doe-like brown eyes looking into my own.

"Oh...no not at all." She whispered quietly, to where I, who has good hearding, could bearly hear her reasponce.

I nodded, and sat. The table flamed up with chatter... mostly Alice whining to Carlisle. I looked to Bella whom was also, like me, sitting eating quietly.

My mind wandered to the other night, seeing her beautiful figure laying on the grass in the park... she looked so at pease, her chestnut hair moving over her pale face from the cool wind blowing silently. I looked over to her agian, she had made a curtain with her hair to somehow septrait us futher than the two feet that sat between us.

"Bella, dont you agree?" Alice burst, breaking my thought.

Bella's hed snapped up "Um sorry, I was in my own world for a moment...what were you saying?" she looked at me for a second, blushed and looked back at alice.

"i was saying that dad here should let Jasper spend the night tomarrow after the midnight showing of the movie we are going to see!' she ylled annoyed.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Esme Hollered.

Alice sunk in her chair.

"You will not be going anywhere now! Apoligze to everyone."

"I'm sorry," ALice's eyes got teary and she ran off to her room.

"So emotional that one is..." Carlisle shook his head.

"Maybe it that time of the month." Bella giggled. I laughed along... probably over doing the joke.

"i should be getting home..." Bella said.

"Oh of course hon," Esme stood.

Bella stood up, "would you like any help?" she offered. _how kind_.

"No, no child... go home 'tiss getting late." Esme gave her a hug goodbye.

I stood up akwardly.

She looked over to me, "Bye Edward," she whispered.

"Bye," my mind screamed for her to stay, and without thinking I moved to her and gave her a quick hug. I slowliy moved away, her face was full of surpise, and mine turned red.

I pulled away quickly walking back to my room befoer she coulf say anything to embarrss me futher about the big stupid mistake I had made.

so much for pretanding like we are starngers...i just broke my own fucking rule.

And there you have it... sorry it couldnt be longer. Review please.


End file.
